barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SonicHOG
Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Number Limbo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kazi22 (Talk) 21:56, 22 March 2009 Thanks. I was the one who requested the wiki in the first place, you see.SonicHOG 21:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Drew. I can write more articles of Barney. - SuperJohnnyCook Drew Hey Drew I will try to put the pics up on the articles - JAS Outstanding! Wiki! Yes, I'm still around! Some very important things have been happening with my family that have kept me very busy, but I have not forgotten you all. Good luck, this is great! Snork4colin 13:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'm beginning work on Season 5 - Books Are Fun! If you see any formatting problems please correct/let me know. Snork4colin 00:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sorry I haven't been here much. I have been dealing with School and Work but go ahead. I appreciate it. User:Kazi22 8 July 2009 I Need Help Does HIT Entertainment Fun Fest Would Be Part of The List of Notable Personal Appearances of Barney? Because Barney Appear At Edaville Back in July of 2008. - Jeremy Crispo You mean would it? I suppose. - SonicHOG 21:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia Main Links I think we need to figure out how to add the Barney wiki to wikia's main Categories/wikis page. If you look at http://entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Entertainment you will not find us. Do you happen to know how to do that? Snork4colin 19:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I wish I knew how, but I don't. Sorry. - SonicHOG 14:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Barney new season I live in Maryland and want to know what time and day the new episode of Barney starts. If you could give me that information I'd appreciate it. Thank you. New Pages There are some pages that need to be improved like BJ,Barney Dolls and Main Settings through out the years. -- User:JASBarney3 JAS, the pages need to be made actually (they exist), but I can't exactly say they need to be improved. I might work on them sometime soon. Also, please put a signature after your messages. It helps to know who posted what. -- SonicHOG 07:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Tenagain Hi, I saw you mentioned that the actor who played Mr. Tenagain appeared as some kid's grandpa in season 10. Happen to know which episode? Thanks, Snork4colin 19:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I can't think of the kid's name, but I know the episode is called "Grandpa's Visit" (and actually, I think it's in Season 11). -- SonicHOG 17:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks. The episode is "The New Kid/Grandpa's Visit" and Grandpa is indeed played by R. Bruce Elliot. Snork4colin 18:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I mentoned the episode by that part, rather than both episodes. -- SonicHOG 08:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for administering this wiki so well. Some people may think you're a dick for changing things so that all the pages retain some sort of cohesive presentation. But that's what makes a good wiki. Some people may think you're a dick because you know a hell of a lot more than they do and make corrections. That's their problem. There is not a single person on the face of this Earth who knows more about the subject than you, and if anybody thinks they do they're deluded. You should never apologize for being the Barney god. If people have problems with the way this wiki is run they're certainly free to start their own and find out real quick what a shitpile it would be. Snork4colin 00:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the comments, John. And you're welcome for all of that. Although HIT knows a few things I don't (as do some of the Barney cast members), I do know quite a bit on Barney. Also, I should thank you for helping me (and if Wikia would allow me to make you a mod, I really would. Kazi apparently can't transfer that, I assume. SonicHOG 07:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Trying to be modest Drew lol --BattyBarney2 16:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Book Fair Hey Drew, I was just wondering, do you have a plot for Book Fair. It's the only DVD I don't have and I don't really know what it's about. Thanks. -- BattyBarney2 It's just a rerelease of the video "Read with Me, Dance With Me," except the DVD case is a book. -- SonicHOG 16:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh, didn't realise that, okay, thanks. --BattyBarney2 17:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) BJ through the Years I kind of messed up the BJ through the Years page, when I was creating it, it was fine, but when I saved it the table got all messed. Now it isn't allowing me to change it. Just wanna let you know I didn't do on purpose and if you could please have look at it. Thanks BJ I was editing the BJ thing, because I know the BJ designs Hey Drew, i was just wondering, did they play the Barney Theme Song in "Let's Go On Vacation", and "Barney's Jungle Friends"? -- 03:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) No, they didn't. However, in the shortened versions of them that aired on PBS ("Bienvenidos Barney" and "Home Sweet Home" respectively (both from Season 13)), they did. -- SonicHOG 06:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, but dont you think it's time HIT Entertainment stopped discluding the Barney Theme Song? -- 21:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they should bring it back (in episode-based videos, they still have the Theme Song). Also, I'm sorry to keep nagging at you for this, but could you put your signature AFTER your message. You have the right idea, but just put it after your message instead of before. -- SonicHOG 21:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry about that. And i never got your opinion on Duncan Brannan's Barney voice. What did you think of it? -- 00:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It's alright. I know it's hard to get used to. Anyway, I think Duncan Brannan did a pretty good job as Barney. While I still like Bob the most, Duncan did really well in taking his place (unlike Dean did afterwards). -- SonicHOG 01:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Exactly, and are there any other websites to watch copyrighted Barney videos or DVD's? Cause I want to see the Halloween episode. Sorry, i forgot to put my signature. -- 16:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Youtube and other sites are your best bet, if you don't want to buy Barney's Halloween Party yourself (It got rereleased back in September). -- SonicHOG 16:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I already have "Barney's Halloween Party" on video, but do you know if anyone has the season 11 episode "Guess Who?/Sweet Treats"? I'm hoping someone uploads that episode cause i also want to see it before halloween comes. -- 16:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Both of those are on the HIT Favorites Halloween DVDs (I can't think of the exact names, but they're both for Halloween). If you can't find those, just wait for PBS to air them. -- SonicHOG 16:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hachaverim Shel Barney Article Where did you find an article about Hachaverim Shel Barney? Rodney 00:01, October 3, 2009 I bought two articles online from The Jeruselem Report and The Dallas Morning News respectively. They were pay to view articles though, which is why I had to buy them. -- SonicHOG 21:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Drew, you know how every other Barney season has a direct-to-video released after it, i wonder why there wasn't any for season 2? -- 20:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The next best thng was Imagination Island, despite it airing on NBC first. I would add Barney Live, but that was a live performance. Also, just as a bit of advice: when you ask a new question, can you start a new section for it (on this page)? (HINT: Like the heading for this question) -- SonicHOG 02:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Mr. Bigshot Ooo! You're a Bureaucrat now! I suppose I could ask you for more rights now. But... There would be an downside as well as an upside to this. On the upside, there would be somebody else around who might be able to keep out the riffraff before they caused too much damage. That's about all I would do because I don't have a lot of time to do much else. The downside would be the fact that I'm a total bastard when it comes to administering things - somebody looks at me wrong and it's one strike and you're out. I could really piss some people off, possibly making things worse. Now, I'm not saying that I would block anybody for making mistakes or typos or minor things like that. I think I have a pretty good handle on what constitutes purposeful abuse. It's up to you, maybe somebody else will offer their opinion also. Snork4colin 23:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC)